


Unconventional

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Request: Hi, can you please do a Spencer Reid x Reader where the team just finished a case in Vegas and the reader and Reid get very dunk and end up doing a bunch of stuff that they can't remember doing. Things such as the reader or Spencer getting a tattoo or a piercing or even both, the reader getting a pixie cut and dying her hair a very bright color, and lastly the two got married to one another and the team gives the two a bunch of crap for their drunken mistakes.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Unconventional

Your head throbbed. What the fuck happened last night. You rolled over in bed as you tried to remember what happened.

You and your best friend, Spencer, had taken the weekend off and took a mini vacation to Vegas. He wanted to visit his mother and there just so happened to be a major sci-fi convention that weekend. So, you had obviously joined him. You offered to go visit his mother, but he declined. You respected that and went to a casino so he could spend one on one time with him mom. 

After that, you two went to the convention and had a blast. Meeting the stars and writers of your favorite shows and movies. 

Then you were invited to the convention’s after party. 

_ “Come on! George Takei is DJ-ing!” you had begged him.  _

_ “Those things get insane and people drink way too much!” he shook his head, closing the hotel room door.  _

_ “It’ll be fun! Besides, I’ll go with or without you.” you tried again, tilting your head to the side, pouting slightly. You could see his resolved waiver before he gave you a big sigh. As much as he didn’t like the idea of going, you going alone was a thousand times worse.  _

_ “Fine! But no going crazy!” he pointed an accusatory finger at you.  _

_ You smiled innocently and promised him that you would only have two drinks.  _

That’s how you ended up in bed with no memory and a hangover. You were never good at keeping promises. 

You were just about to fall asleep, when you heard a low sleepy groan next to you. 

Your eyes shot open as you saw Spencer laying next to you. 

You had gotten two queen sized beds. You looked around more, inspecting your surroundings. This wasn’t your hotel room.

Why were you now in a king sized bed? 

Why were there rose petals everywhere? 

WHY WAS SPENCER NAKED?

“Spencer!” you shook him awake.

“Y/N!” he whined, “My head hurts. Let me sleep.” He instinctively cuddled closer to you. However, when his bare arm touched the skin of your equally bare waist, his eyes shot open. 

“Why are you in my bed?” he asked, looking at your face, adorable confusion. 

There goes your hopes that his eidetic memory would fill in the gaps. 

“Spence, we aren’t in our hotel room. Look.” you told him. 

He winced at the light coming from the window and he looked around. 

“How did we end up here?” he asked. 

“I was hoping you could tell me, 187!” you lightly hit the part of his chest that covered with the blanket. 

“Ouch! Y/N, that stings…” he brought his hand to rub the place you hit him. 

“I didn’t even hit you that hard!” you defended yourself. 

“I’m pretty sure that bruised.” he moved the blanket out of the way and that was when you saw it. 

On the left side of his chest now resided blue and gold ink, forming a Star Trek insignia, the scientific one to be exact. 

“Oh my god!” you exclaimed, trying not to let out your laughter, “You got a drunken tattoo!” 

Spencer just stared down at it, then at you. As if he was just remembering that you were in his bed, “What did we do last night?”

“I don’t know!” you raised your voice before flopping back onto the pillow, your hands covering your face. 

That was when he saw the slight glint of light. Panic seized his throat as he looked down at his left hand. Yep. There it was. 

A gold wedding band. 

“Well, we got married.” he answered.

“What!?” You sat straight up, then clutched your head as it throbbed in protest of the sudden movement, “Shit!” 

Spencer instantly recognized that your top half was clad in only bra, so being a gentlemen, he looked in the other direction, but not before noticing a few  _ surprising  _ differences. 

“You might want to go look in the mirror.” he said hesitantly as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. 

You lifted your head to look down at him before slowly slipping out of the bed and making your way to the bathroom. 

You groaned softly as you flipped the switch and the light assaulted your eyes. 

When you looked in the mirror, you scanned your body, landing on something strange.

“WHEN THE HELL DID I GET A BELLY BUTTON RING?” you stormed into the main room, Spencer still looking at the ceiling, “Look at this!” 

“Put on a shirt!” he almost squeaked, his face completely red. 

You shook your head and grabbed the first thing you saw. It happened to be his shirt from last night. 

After telling Spencer it was safe to look, he nearly did a double take at the sight. 

There you were, his best friend and crush, standing before him, wearing his clothes and wedding ring that matched his own. He felt his chest swell with emotion, before realizing that alcohol had brought you here. Not your own feelings. 

“What do we do?” you asked him, sitting on the bed again. 

“Get breakfast?” he shrugged. 

~*~*~*~*~

You were in the middle of eating breakfast when Spencer’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” he asked, after shooting you an apologetic look. 

You suddenly heard high pitched screaming at the other end. 

“Garcia, calm down. What do you mean I didn’t tell you?” his eyes widened as he tried to calm down the technical analyst. 

“What?” his face paled, “Oh god. Does Morgan know? Why would you tell him?” 

The conversation continued like this and you were confused. When he hung up, he looked at you again. 

“We live streamed everything.” he explained, “Garcia thought it was a joke until she got a notification about our nuptials.” he chose his wording awkwardly. 

“Notification?” you asked, pulling your phone out of your pocket. 

“She has all of our background checks on a notification system. Should anything new pop up, she’s the first one to know.” he sighed, “She said Morgan was going to call us when he finds out.” 

You opened Facebook and moved your chair closer to his, so you could both look at the screen. There were a series of status updates from the night before. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ “Tell-Tell them what you just did!” your giggly voice was heard off screen as you shakily held up the camera.  _

_ Spencer gave you and your phone a goofy smile as he sat at a slot machine, “I just won $5,000!” he threw his hands up in excitement.  _

_ “What are you gonna spend it on?” you asked from off camera.  _

_ “On my best girl!” he grabbed you by the hips and pulled you into a giggly kiss. _

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

_ This time, Spencer was holding the camera.  _

_ “Where are we?” he asked as the camera wobbled again.  _

_ “We just commemorated what fun we had tonight by getting tattoos.” you grinned and pulled up your hair. Spencer zoomed in as you turned around, revealing a small, simplistic Tardis on the base of your neck.  _

_ You then took the phone from Spencer as he pulled down the collar of his sweater to show his Star Trek tattoo.  _

_ “Hey! These count as something blue.” Spencer chuckled, then his eyes went wide as if he just had an epiphany, “We should get married!”  _

_ “What?” you laughed from behind the camera.  _

_ Spencer got down on one knee in the middle of the sidewalk, “Y/N, marry me?”  _

_ “Yes!” you exclaimed before hugging him.  _

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

In between videos, Spencer moved your hair out of the way to confirm that you had infact gotten a tattoo there. The gentle touch almost made you shiver, but you ignored it. 

“Well, at least you still got down on one knee.” you tried to joke before clicking the last video. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ “Well, Mrs. Reid, what do you want to do now?” he asked as he held up the camera with one hand. His other hand was interlaced with yours as you dragged him along the lit up streets.  _

_ “Well, I always wondered what it would be like to get my bellybutton pierced.” you turned to the camera, admitting it almost shyly.  _

_ “We have to go do it, now! You would look so hot.”  _

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

Spencer facepalmed at his use of the word ‘hot’ while you just laughed. 

“Come on, you have to admit, it’s kind of hilarious.” you smiled at him then opened Messenger. 

“How are you so calm about this? Everyone can see these?” he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. His reaction hurt a little, but you shrugged it off. Not every crush was two-sided. 

“Relax. We’ll get an annulment on Monday when the offices open. We’ll even delete the videos.” you said, even though they were already liked by all of your family and friend’s. Luckily Spencer didn’t have Facebook. 

Spencer looked like he was about to open his mouth, but you spoke again before he could. 

“I sent the group chat a link.” you said as you clicked it. 

The infamous group chat was one that the BAU team had for more social events and planning. The rule was, no talking about cases. Only family dinners, events, or fun updates. 

The link was to a wedding chapel website. On it was a video, titled “Reid - L/N Wedding”. 

“We might as well.” you shrugged and clicked the video, Reid leaning into the screen a little closer.

~*~*~*~*~

_ You and Reid stood at an altar. Thankfully it wasn’t too cheesy and you had forgone the Elvis impersonator.  _

_ “Now the bride and groom would like to share their own vows.”  _

_ Spencer cleared his throat, his voice sounding surprisingly sober compared to the other videos. _

_ “Y/N, you are my very best friend. I am able to share everything about myself with you. The fact that I am able to tell you everything does not shock me as much as the fact that I want to share with you. I want to tell you about my day, every day for the rest of my life. I want to sit besides you and tell you everything. My past, my fears, and my desires. I have told you almost all of those. Except for one desire. I have loved you for a long time. Since we stayed up all night watching movies after that awful case in New Jersey. You fell asleep curled up next to me. You said you hadn’t been able to fall asleep all week because you hadn’t felt safe. But, you had fallen asleep with me. I realized that I made you feel safe. Just as you had always made me feel safe. I knew then that I always wanted to be that person for you. I knew that I wanted to protect you and love you for the rest of my life. I’m glad to know that now, I will always get to be to you, what you have always been to me. My best friend, and the love of my life.” he ended his speech by bringing your intertwined hands up to his lips to kiss them.  _

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

You said your vows next, but you weren’t particularly listening. Spencer’s words repeated in your ears as tears welled up in your eyes. Spencer’s gaze was locked on your phone screen as he listened to your vows. He had the same awestruck look on his face that you must have had. 

When the video came to a close with your first married kiss, you and Spencer just turned and looked at each other in wonder. After a few moment of silence you both gave in and asked the question that both of you had been wondering. 

“Did you mean it?” you asked in unison. 

“Y/N, I meant every word of it.” he smiled sheepishly, “It was all true, I just never thought that you would have felt the same way. Did you mean what you said?” 

You let the happy tears fall from your eyes as you nodded, “I love you, Spencer. I don’t know when, but it just hit me one day. You walked into the bullpen with both of our coffees and I just thought,  _ ‘I love him’ _ .” 

Spencer brought his hand up to cup your cheek, “That’s exactly what you said in your vows. Weren’t you listening?” He playfully chided you. 

You shook your head as you leaned into his touch, “No. Not really, I was too busy taking in your vows.” you replied honestly. 

“I cringed listening to mine. Worried that I had given away too much, until I heard yours.” he was just as truthful. 

You grinned as he leaned in plant his lips on yours. The kiss was passionate and filled with love. When you pulled away, you smiled shyly. 

“Still want to get that annulment?” you asked, almost nervously. 

Spencer shook his head, “I have dreamed of being married to you. Unconventional or not, I’m not throwing this away.” his voice was determined. 

“Good. I don’t want it either.” you leaned in and kissed him again. 

~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning, when you walked into the office, hand and hand, and your wedding bands on, the team looked at you before clapping loudly. 

“Congratulations, guys.” Prentiss smiled as she hugged you both. 

Rossi took out a bottle of champagne, “Seeing as we have no case today, you two are going to have to suffer a little reception ceremony, we decided.”

You and Spencer both groaned in annoyance. 

“Hey, we have earned this, seeing as you didn’t invite us!” Garcia pointed a finger at the two of you. 

“We barely invited ourselves!” you protested. You had been drunk out of your minds. 

“And, we sent you the video!” Spencer joined in. 

“Hey, just sit down and let me make my best man’s speech. I worked on it all weekend.” Morgan smirked at you two. 

“What makes you think I would pick you as my best man?” Spencer challenged. 

Morgan just brought a hand to his chest and faked an expression of pain as you giggled.

JJ handed you both glasses, “We are celebrating and that is that.” 

“But don’t we have work to do?” You tried, looking at Hotch. 

He sent you a rare smile, “It can wait.” 

That was how you and Spencer were forced to spend two hours will your coworkers and best friends as they ridiculed you both for how much it took for you both to finally admit your feelings for each other. Also, Morgan and Garcia demanding to see the new tattoos. Prentiss took more interest in your belly button piercing. 

You looked over at Spencer. He gave you an adoring smile that made your heart flutter. 

Sure, it was unconventional, but so were you and Spencer. You wouldn’t have changed how you ended up together for the world. 


End file.
